New Vampire B
by BamonForEternity
Summary: Takes place after Midnight. Damon comes back but something happens to Bonnie. BAMON. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Tori and i'm a newbie to fanfiction. I disclaim this the character and everything come from the great L.J Smith Please R&R but not to harshly. sorry for any misktakes and if anybody want to add new ideas at any time please just review or PM me and i will happily read them! Enjoy:)**

Bonnie, Meredith, Elena, Stefan, and Matt were up in the boarding house, in Stefan's room mourning the older Salvatore's death. All eyes were puffy, red, and watery. Even Matt's which shocked Bonnie but she knew Matt was a good guy and still has enough heart to be sad that Damon had died. It had been a week since Damon's death on one of the Dark Dimension's moons. And barely anybody's had talked thoroughly, just silently go to school, since the guardians could change everything (besides bringing Damon back to life, or the undead, whatever) Elena was able to go back to school. Then we would return to the boarding house not really knowing what to do besides stay together and just, mourn.

Meanwhile, in the infamous meadow where all the troubles seem to go down, a dark figure lay limp on the ground. It slowly lifted it head to be hit with an incredible thirst. He unsteadily climbed to his feet. He looked down at himself and noticed the huge hole in his black cotton shirt and the dry blood on his smooth pale white, hard chest. He frowned deeply and shut his dark black eyes in frustration, that was his favorite shirt, and his leather jacket was covered in ash and soot. He was definitely going to complain about that to his every so saintly brother. He smirked he was going to have to visit his little brother and the Scooby gang a little visit. He started walking toward the opening of the clearing but he caught the scent of something delicious. _After I eat of course. _Damon thought and ran off for his meal.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of a knocking on Stefan's bedroom door. She would think it was Mrs. Flowers but it was after ten o' clock at night and Mrs. Flowers is usually asleep by then. Bonnie looked around and saw Stefan wipe his face even though he really has cried to much just a few silent tears. He got up from his love seat wear he sat cradling the sobbing Elena. Stefan has always been a quiet calm collected guy, but bonnie noticed that, that that tiny spark of adventure and excitement has burnt out with the death of his one and only family member left. He truly did love Damon no matter how much they fought or said the "I hate you"s they always really did love each other. And they should have been together forever, but Damon had died saving Bonnie. And more tears fell down Bonnie's pale cheeks at the thought. Bonnie watched as Stefan reached for the door knob. Bonnie tried to see who the person behind the door was but Stefan was blocking her view.

"Oh my god." Everybody heard Stefan gasp. Bonnie's eyes widened, she thought that it was a new danger out for Elena or something. She got up and ran to the door along with Elena, Meredith, and Matt in tow. Bonnie peeked from behind Stefan's shoulder and was shocked beyond belief.

"Damon?" Elena squeaked from squeezing in front of Stefan and gazing up a few inches to look into Damon's eyes.

"Of course! You guys didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" He smirked. Bonnie couldn't believe it. There he was with his signature smirk, his black leather jacket, his black biker boots his black jeans and his black shirt and the hole where he got stabbed by that tree branch. It was a miracle, and Bonnie couldn't be more surprised, happy, and confused. Silently everybody filtered into the tiny living room in Stefan's living space.

"How is that possible?" Always calm Meredith asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Bonnie, who just shook her head, confused, her red curls bouncing p and down all over the place. Damon who was leaning against the wall by the loveseat that Elena and Stefan resumed position at, was the one to respond.

"How was it possible for Elena? I guess the guardians saw enough enough good and potential in me to give me a second chance… or third." he smirked. Matt snorted from the back of the room. Damon turned his eyes from Elena towards matt and his smirk fell.

"What's that, mutt?" Damon asked starring matt down, glaring rather.

"What have you ever done to classify yourself as g_ood?"_ Matt said advancing Damon. Damon took this as a challenge like he always days when somebody confronts him and also took a step closer to Matt. Bonnie looked around and saw it really didn't look like anybody was going to do anything about it she decided to break this little confrontation up. She stood up and turned to matt. "Come on matt, he just he just got back from the dead ... undead, whatever, give him a break." Bonnie said starring up at Matt with pleading eyes. Matt looked at Damon and at the frail frame that was Bonnie and sighed, and walked away. Bonnie turned back to Damon a smile dancing on her lips and tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's great to have you back." She whispered just loud enough for everybody to hear, and threw her bony arms around his neck bringing him into a tight hug. The rest of the group followed, except a defeated matt.

After discussing everything with Damon and how he just remembered walking up at the meadow bonnie decided she needed to be in a neutral environment. So here she sat on her couch. But she shouldn't help but feel like she had something to do. Then it hit here, the spirits and the guardians! She was a psychic and a witch. And she felt as if she had to thank the spirits and guardians for everything they have done. She put on her black rain resistant Colombia jacket. The rain had started coming down heavingly down. She walked into the street heading to the clearing where all the supernatural stuff happened. It was pitch black outside now and freezing as she made her way to the middle of the wooded clearing. She knelt down and lightly pressed her hands on the hard wet ground. She started to try to reach the spirits when she heard rustling in the bushes, she rose from the ground and was standing straight up preparing for an attack if needed be.

"Hello, who's there?" She called trying to keep her voice strong. She heard another rustling on the opposite side of the clearing. She was seriously starting to get worried. She whipped around when she heard a twig snap in the woods right behind her.

"This is not funny?" She started walk toward the clearing near the street too leave the clearing when a deep male voice interrupted her actions, by whispering in her ear from behind.

"Oh, but it is." She turned around to see a guy about six feet tall with sandy blonde hair, all vamped out. She screamed and started running toward the street, but she knew she couldn't out run a vampire. He ran up behind her and caught her with an arm wrapped around her waist. She screamed even louder.

"Help! Help me!" She screamed for help. He wrapped his big beefy hand around her mouth effectively shushing her. The little U curve between the thumb and the pointer finger pressed over her lips. She opened her mouth and bite down. Hard, as hard as she could. She tasted his blood in her mouth it was rusty and disgusting. She swallowed it down to stop the drowning felling she was starting to come to. He screamed and let her go holding his hand in momentary pain. She ran about fast as she could but about three yards away she slipped in a muddy spot. She fell on her back getting mud all over her clothes and in her plump red curls. The vampire quickly recovered and rushed towards her. He picked her up by her neck, and her back to her chest, he whispered against her cheek.

"I was just going to drink your delicious blood but, you seem to seem to be a bitch, so I'll just kill you." Bonnie's eyes grew wide.

"No, please, n…" before she can finish her pleading the blonde vampire snapped her neck in one quick movement. She fell quickly and limply back in the mud. She; lay there dead and the vampire ran away quickly to find himself a real meal.

**So how did you guys like it so far? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey me again! so this is the next chapter! Please R&R! Ideas would be great and you guy's constructive criticism would be awesome! I Disclaim everything! it all belongs to the amazing one and only L.J Smith! Again sorry for any mistakes - Tori enjoy:)**

Three Days Later

Stefan walked into the boarding house, to meet the gang.

"The new vampire attacked six people in the last three days, All just so close to death." Stefan said worriedly, sitting in a chair with the others sitting close by.

"Bonnie's been missing since the morning after Damon came back. You don't think the new vampire… got Bonnie did you?" Elena choked out, water pooling in her eyes. Everything fell silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sure she's fine, Elena. She probably just wanted a break from everything for a few days." Meredith soothed rubbing Elena's back.

'But that's not Bonnie! Bonnie would never leave without telling anyone!" Elena's tears started pooling over.

"We have more important things to worry about right now." Damon said standing against the far wall. Everybody in the little group shot him angry looks. He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying we find this newbie vamp first, and then focus on little red. The newbie is raising suspicion about us." Damon said walking over the group, gesturing between Stefan and himself. Stefan sighed sadly.

"He's right. Tonight, Damon and I, we will find them and…" Stefan slowly trailed off.

"Kill them." Damon filled in with a twisted smirk.

"Damon we won't kill them, if there is any way to avoid it." Stefan said, breaking eye contact.

"Tonight." Damon agreed walking up the stairs to his room.

"Should we come with you guys?" Elena asked. Looking up at Stefan with wet eyes.

"No, Damon and I can handle it." Stefan replied grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Be careful." She smiled

"Always." He replied also smiling and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Damon and Stefan walked through the forest carrying wooden stakes.

"You know I'm just going to kill them, right?" Damon stated as they searched for the new vampire.

"Yeah, I figured just as much." Stefan said, sounding disappointed. They both stopped when they say two people up against a tree in the distance. It was a small girl with red curly hair and a tan guy with a medium build and brown spiked hair. The girl had a small hand at the nape of his neck, and was kissing his neck just below his ear lope. The guy had his hands on her bottom and picked her up to straddle his waist. Damon scoffed.

"Teens. And their make out sessions in the woods." He turned around to walk in the other direction when Stefan grabbed his arm.

"Damon, I don't think this is an ordinary make out session." Damon turned around to see the guy on the ground and the girl still straddling him attached to his neck. The guy's hands were on her curvy waist trying to pry her off but she was to strong. He wasn't saying anything but his heart was beating erratically and heavily.

"And that's the new vamp." He said before running at vampire speed to them. He wrapped an arm around the girl vampire's waist and ripped her from the teen's bloody neck. He through her to the side on the ground and leaned to look into the guys eyes.

"You don't remember anything about tonight except you made out with some girl in the woods. Run now and don't look back." The disoriented teen blinked, got up unevenly and ran away. The girl was running away right when he turned around, but she ran into Stefan. Stefan grabbed the girls shoulders, she followed by grabbing his wrist and kneeing him in the ribs, he winced in pain as he fell to the leafy ground. She ran to the back of the woods to go deeper in it. Damon ran after her and held her by her waist, she elbowed him in the cheekbone, he growled in pain but didn't let go. He turned around and wrapped his white, long, slender fingers around her pale column of her neck and pushed her back up against the nearest tree. She clawed at his hand with her finger nails but he didn't let go. She hissed at him showing her bloody fangs.

"Stefan." Damon called out to his brother. "You're going to want to see this." Stefan ran up to his brother and was at his side in a second. Both brothers starred at the new vampire. Her hips were curvy and shapely, her hair a deeper blood red, she teeth shape and bloodied. Her breast a bigger fuller C cup and she must have grown about six inches. Her freckles have magically vanished leaving glowing almost translucent with blemish free skin. She has drop dead gorgeous in words.

Damon and Stefan walked into the boarding house each carrying one of the newly turned vampire's arms. Elena, Meredith, and matt stared at the trio with pure joy in their eyes. Elena ran up to them with open arms.

"Bonnie!" She shrieked excitedly. She was about to through her arms around Bonnie's neck when the brothers yanked the red head backwards and Bonnie growled. "Bonnie?" Elena whispered as tears collected in her eyes. Bonnie's fangs grew to a full inch. Her eyes coated with blood lust and she licked her lips in anticipation. She tried to break out of Stefan's and Damon's holds but they were older and stronger. Bonnie threw her head over her shoulder and shot death glares at Damon and sighed angrily. His heart felt like it broke a little.

"Fine! I can behave myself!" Bonnie said angrily and exasperated. Damon and Stefan stared at her confused and shocked. It was the first time she had talked. Then they looked wearily at each other.

"What about the other seven people? Could you control yourself then?" Damon questioned accusingly. Bonnie looked up at him and smiled devilishly.

"I didn't do it because I couldn't control myself. I did. It. cause I. _like_. It." She punctuated each word. "And it seems like you _killed_ a hell of a lot more than seven people." Bonnie smirked when he broke eye contact. "So you guys gonna let me go, I'm getting a little sore." She joked with a smirk. Damon and Stefan looked at her then let her go. She smiled brightly, and rolled her shoulders. "Who are you guys anyway?" She plopped herself down on the couch next to Matt who instantly went frigid. Bonnie patted him on the back faux comforting, which he stiffened to even more. She crossed her legs at the knees and her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand, leaning forward with interest. She glanced between all of them. Then landed on Stefan and Damon. "You kidnap all these people too?" she nodded her head towards the three humans. "Is this some type of freaky blood orgy? Because _that_ would be totally awesome!" Bonnie's eyes twinkled with mischief, excitement, and joking. Elena's and surprisingly the calm Meredith eyes grew wide and they gasped.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt whispered, to Stefan and Damon. _Yeah, like I won't hear._ Bonnie thought and laughed mentally. Bonnie tilted her head to the side to look at the Blond headed boy.

"Awe sweetie, nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." She smiled showing her regrowing fangs. She turned her guys upon The Salvatore brothers once again. "Except I'm a little hungry." Everybody went tense and on full attention, prepared for attack. "Since, you know, these two gentlemen interrupted my perfectly _fine_ meal." She smiled faux sweetly. Everybody was silent for a little while and that was something Bonnie didn't like even after becoming a vampire, even if she didn't remember that.

"So, what is this then?" She question gesturing in a circle between all six of them. She sniffed the air and noticed something. "And like are you all four like a… couple." She gestured between Elena, Stefan, Damon, and, Matt. Her smell was on all of them, but on Matt it was faint, not recent. She turned to Matt. "Awe, did they break up with you?" She put on a mask of fake concern, and put a reassuring hand on Matt's knee. They four's jaws clenched at Bonnie's accusation and it didn't go unnoted. Bonnie chuckled quietly. It fell silent again and bonnie was getting quickly annoyed.

"Okay, enough with this one sided chitchat, tell me what the hell is going on. Before I get to impatient."She smiled with no humor and annoyed flared in her chocolate brown eyes.

**How did you guys like the second chapter! And Bonnie? Please give me you feedback it would be greatly appreciated! Review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its me again! So here is the next chapter! Yay! lol So please again read and review and constructive criticism would be awesome! I disclaim everything the characters and all belong to the fantastic L.J Smith, which i can not believe doesn't get to write the new trilogy or anything after that in the VD series either!:( but any way. sorry for any mistakes i tried my best! R&R! Enjoy!**

Bonnie glared openly at everybody that was crowded in Stefan's bedroom at the boarding house; waiting for somebody to tell her what the hell was going on. Like why didn't they just kill her? Who all of them are? Obviously they knew her. Was she this "Bonnie" girl? Dammit, she wanted answer, and she sure as hell was going to get them! Meredith was the first to speak slow and stoically.

"I'm Meredith," she said holding a hand up to her chest and speaking like she was talking to a person who spoke a different language, which didn't make Bonnie really happy, she wasn't stupid. But she had a feeling like the girl "Meredith" was always like this and wasn't trying to be rude, so, she kept quiet and sat through it.

"Elena," she pointed a long slender olive colored finger to the blonde girl with bright blue eyes. Elena, then. Elena smiled brightly at her red headed, confused friend trying to comfort her the best you could to a new born vampire with apparent amnesia.

"Matt," Meredith continued pointing to the buff teenage boy with dirty blonde spiky hair and a gray t- shirt that hugged his muscled body nicely. Bonnie saw the vein in his forearm bulging and her fangs started to elongate but she fought the bloodlust, because she told these people she would and she somehow didn't feel like a liar or a promise breaker.

"Stefan," The olive colored teen girl with gray eyes and tall sporty stature stated. She pointed to the boy with the spiked brown hair. His eyes a bright forest green, but they held pain and sadness deep inside them and she couldn't help but think that they always had and always will. He was certainly hot though with his medium build dark wash jeans and tight plain t- shirt. _Damn, sexy bitch. _She laughed mentally at some kind of joke but she couldn't tell what is was, but she made sure to block her thoughts so the other vampires in the room didn't hear them.

"And last but, _certainly_ not least, Damon." Meredith said sarcastically waving her hand at Damon. Bonnie looked at what seemed to be the oldest of the group up and down. He was lean but strong. He was Shorter than Stefan and Matt, but something inside Bonnie told her that he can kick their asses on any day, especially Matt since he was a human. 'Damon' wore black jeans, black leather jacket, and black cotton shirt. Bonnie could tell he was the "bad boy" type. And if _that_ wasn't hot. His eyes were a deep black and if Bonnie was in her old ways she would certainly get lost in them, but this new Bonnie wasn't going to get distracted by good looks. No matter how gorgeous he was with his black silky hair and his arrogant smirk. Bonnie defiantly felt a certain pull to this Damon guy but she didn't know what, so she shrugged it off for now.

"So, I'm….?" Bonnie trailed off in to a question looking at the two girls, somehow she felt a closer to them than the others, but not that close. She noticed that Elena looked a little teary eyed and that confused her, and gave her a weird urge to comfort the blonde girl thought.

"Bonnie. You're Bonnie." Elena said sadly. Bonnie rattled through her brain trying to see if she remembered these people at all but she came up blank. Only feelings like calm, and comfortable, and like she belonged a little, which with her past two monstrous days she had, those feelings were good to have.

"Bonnie, do you remember anything, at all?" Stefan asked cautiously, but genuine concern etched on his facial features and painted in his eyes. _Why would someone change her and how come she can't remember any of it or anything? _Stefan asked himself. Damon answered his brothers silent musing.

_That's what we are here for Stefan, to find out what happened to little redbird. And fast. _Damon sent mentally to his brother.

"I can hear you guys." Bonnie said looking up between Damon and Stefan. _Little redbird? What?_ Bonnie thought to herself confused.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other even more confused; they thought they had kept their silent conversation private, by blocking it off except from each other. The true humans were confused just as well, not hearing the silent exchange with the brothers.

"Oh, must be the psychic, witch thing." Damon finally came to the conclusion. Bonnie grew even more confused. _Psychic? _Bonnie though eyebrows furrowing in her turmoil.

"You guys are Psychic, witches?" Bonnie asked face scrunched up cutely while gesturing between Damon and Stefan. Damon chuckled at the new Bonnie. _God, if my saintly brother and his self righteous girlfriend and friends weren't here I could have some serious fun. _Bonnie shot him a confused looked but it turned into a glare, having read his thoughts. He needed to remember not think so loud next time.

"No. You, Bonnie, are the psychic and a witch." Stefan said in his all serious voice. Bonnie pondered it over for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"A vampire, psychic, and a witch. Badass." Bonnie said smiley brightly, but deviously. _What fun that could be. _Bonnie thought to herself. Bonnie stood up and bent her back, backwards stretching. She stood straight and clapped her hands together and raised them over her head, her tattered t- shit lifting up over her flat toned stomach. She lowered her arms and rolled her neck backwards, cracking it, which is hard if you're a vampire. She looked around at her "friends", watching while they all watched her. She smiled fake sweetly.

"Well this has been great but I should really go." She smirked. "People are missing me out there." She chuckled. She really had nowhere to go, she just didn't want to be around a bunch of people who claim to be here friends but she couldn't even remember them. She would come by later though, for the hell of it. Maybe they can jog her memory. She walked over the door and down the steps to the kitchen. This place seemed kind of normal to her. Like slightly familiar, but she kept walking. She turned her head to see the whole group of people behind her. _Stalkers much? _She thought.

"Bonnie, you can't leave." Elena said, with a worried expression. Bonnie raised her eyebrows in question. Why couldn't she leave?

"The sun just came up." Stefan filled in seeing her confusion. Bonnie scoffed and in a flash she opened the door, letting a huge ray of flashing yellow sunlight in the boarding house. There were gasps heard without the group. Bonnie screamed loudly, her hands frantically searching her body, trying to protect her from the sun's harmful rays. It was only a matter of seconds before Damon sped towards the door and slamming it shut cutting of the sun. Bonnie fell silently to the ground, but landed with a dull thud. She looked peaceful her eyes closed, and her black crescent eyelashes resting on her pale flawless white cheeks. Since she was a newborn if she died, she wouldn't turn to dust and ash, just lay there lifeless, still, and peaceful like she currently was.

**Ohhh! lol What did you guys think? review! And just to be weird can anybody understand/ recognize Bonnie's "joke"? lol**


End file.
